


City of Stars

by PAPAPapaya



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAPAPapaya/pseuds/PAPAPapaya





	City of Stars

尹昉开着自己的车来戈壁。开的是一辆越野车，后备箱宽大。这次约他一起进沙漠拍摄的是他的熟人，他帮忙带了好多器材，整整齐齐、安安稳稳地码在后备箱里。他是处女座，一个箱子没放好叫他不得安心。

他和人约在酒店见，其他人住了一晚，只有他是刚来的。哪里的酒店都差不多，是一只四方的匣子。四周围房子比大都市里的矮一截，露出来天空，在清晨还没来得及蓝起来，有一些苍白。

熟人带队，到门口与他会合。他和熟人打招呼。熟人把这次拍摄的参与者介绍给他。摄影师只有熟人和他两个，还有一名当地向导，以及模特们。

模特一一过来同他照面。有男有女，都很高，显得尹昉在里面不出众。

最后一个过来的是个男生，是最高的，蹦蹦跳跳，到尹昉面前，伸出手。

尹昉也伸手。他的手比那只手小了一圈。两个人的手上有茧。

男生说：你好，我是黄景瑜。

尹昉说：你好，我是尹昉。叫你景瑜可以吗？

黄景瑜说：没问题，尹老师。

尹昉就这样成了尹老师。

全部人分乘两辆车进戈壁，尹昉带器材，分到两个女生模特以及向导。两辆车前后驶上公路，不多久公路旁的景色渐变为荒凉。

一个女生打瞌睡，另一个女生试图搭讪尹昉，见尹昉不理她转头和向导聊起来。尹昉一边开车一边喝咖啡。城里没有连锁咖啡店，有的是文青风格的咖啡馆。尹昉买了一杯清咖外带，品质糟糕，他喝得直皱眉。

熟人看中的是一块有雅丹地貌的地方。到达后立即安排拍摄，模特们也充当助手，帮手将器材从车上卸下来。黄景瑜高高大大，负责扛尹昉这辆车上重的箱子。他的背很宽，转身时被戈壁滩上还不算炽烈的阳光勾勒出来。

但腰很窄。尹昉想道。

尹昉的车里空间较宽敞，几个女生模特借来换衣服。尹昉和黄景瑜一起站在熟人的车边。其他人都在忙，闲着的除了他们两个只有向导。

尹昉递给向导一支烟，转过头来对黄景瑜说：你不去换衣服吗？

黄景瑜笑。他很爱笑，笑起来生动，眼角漾开细细的纹路：还没轮到我。我换衣服快。我一天能换二百套衣服。

尹昉觉得当模特也不容易。

他点头：哦。

没过几分钟黄景瑜走了。尹昉和向导抽着烟聊天。又没过几分钟黄景瑜回来了，帮忙拿车上的道具，急匆匆地，抱着一堆破破烂烂的树枝从尹昉身边经过，问他：尹老师不参与拍摄吗？

尹昉说：我不拍人像，只拍风景。这次是来拍夜景的。

这次摄影的计划周期是两天，晚上在沙漠里宿营。

黄景瑜来不及回话。熟人把他叫走了。

天色很好，风向不如人意，拍摄进行得不顺利。熟人心很大，觉得安排两天拍摄正好。晚上大家一起搭帐篷，野炊，早上向尹昉搭讪的那个女生模特凑过来夸尹昉用气炉煮的汤香。

尹昉笑着推拒，说：不和你们一起玩了。我是来拍戈壁月色的，该出发了。

女生屡屡碰壁但没有气馁，撒娇：景瑜不在，你也不在。

尹昉和大家道别，再检查过一遍车里的器材后出发。他向向导问的路。路很好找，不会走错。他有闲心看风景。远处有一点点起伏的地平线上刚刚蹿起来一轮月亮，圆咕隆咚，嵌在一段正好凹下去的沙丘剪影里。

他约在整点。交易的对象是一个1/4混血，1/4个中国人，看起来完全是老外，普通话说得很标准。

四分之一的疑心重，第三次和尹昉交易，和前两次一样要了一小批货。尹昉估计这次不出问题他就会拿到真正的单子。他很需要这笔生意。

尹昉来得早一些。车上的箱子一个个摆好列在沙地上，箱盖松开。四分之一随机打开箱子验货，尹昉站在一边抽烟，等着。

月亮爬得高了一些。四分之一在看最后一个箱子。

终于，他合上最后一个箱子的箱盖，对尹昉说：没有问题。

尹昉松了一口气。

下一秒他和四分之一同时屏住呼吸。不远处传来了杂音，夜里有风，听不清楚。他听得出来声音不疾不徐，一下，一下，砂砾与砂砾摩擦，沙子滚落。

一个人从几十米外的一座雅丹背后走出来。

黄景瑜背上背着一个长条形的包，冲尹昉挥挥手。

月光清亮得像水，落在雅丹与雅丹之间，被沙漠饱饱地吸进去。只有雅丹的阴影很模糊。黄景瑜在雅丹的阴影里，尹昉和四分之一也在雅丹的阴影里。

轻轻的咔哒一声，四分之一有自己的枪，他打开了保险。

尹昉冲黄景瑜挥挥手。

年轻的男生又笑了，虎牙在月色下反光。

他转身，走开，一下，一下，没进另一个雅丹背后。

四分之一用外语低声骂了一句，问尹昉：他看到了吗？

尹昉摇摇头。他没有别的答案。

他说：我不知道。

四分之一开始骂骂咧咧，中止交易，开着自己的车往另一个方向远去。

尹昉将箱子一个一个扣好，搬回后备箱。他开着越野车回到宿营地，黄景瑜正在熄灭多余的营火。他给尹昉留了一碗尹昉自己煮的汤。

戈壁夜晚的气温在零度以下。尹昉带了一件防风的外套，坐在营火边喝热汤，暖呼呼的。

黄景瑜钻进一个帐篷里，从帐篷门的缝里探出来头，发蜡没有洗掉，头发乱蓬蓬地支起来。

黄景瑜：尹老师晚安。

尹昉：晚安。

第二天尹昉提出来要提前走。熟人没有挽留他。尹昉承诺再叫一辆车来接他们，自己出费用。

他开到公路上，荒野无人，他打电话。

小叔说：已经知道了。你先回来。

尹昉叹了一口气，又打了一个电话叫车。

小叔说大伯让他先留在这里。傍晚，熟人回到酒店，邀他一起吃晚饭。吃饭时那个搭讪过他的女生坐在他身边，拼命劝酒，熟人在一边起哄。

尹昉喝酒上脸，红着脸眯着眼睛在一桌人中间找黄景瑜。

黄景瑜低头玩手机。

有个男生调侃他：景瑜怎么又看手机，有情况了吧？

黄景瑜拔起头，说：哪来的情况，接活呢。

一个女生说：景瑜这么帅，怎么可能没情况？

男生们和向导纷纷发出嘘声，黄景瑜说：忙啊。

吃完了走到店门口的时候尹昉刚好和黄景瑜并肩，黄景瑜拿着手机对尹昉说：尹老师，加个微信吧。

尹昉喝得有点多，掏出手机，愣了半天，想不出来去哪里找二维码。

黄景瑜伸手过来拿他的手机。他的手指插进尹昉的手里，指甲剪到被手指尖的肉包住，圆圆的，干干的，碰到尹昉的手掌心。

黄景瑜帮尹昉调出二维码，自己拿着手机扫码。好友申请的备注写：我是鲸鱼~

尹昉愣愣地把自动备注删掉，改成黄景瑜的名字。

转天熟人一行人走了。尹昉待到了周末。四分之一托小叔转过来消息，约他见面。

四分之一约的地点不在这里，是中西部的山城。尹昉匆忙带着器材赶回老家再赶过去。

他赶到时已经黄昏了，打了辆车往约好的地方去。江水是褐黄色的，江面上有雾，腾起来蒸得对岸楼房的轮廓化掉了。夜幕很快降临，灯光层层重重跌落。尹昉叫的车停在一间挂着七彩霓虹招牌的店门口。

尹昉抬头看，招牌前面两个字的灯管坏了，后面火锅两个字是亮的。

他走进防空洞。四分之一的长相是外国人的长相，很好认。他叫了一个鸳鸯锅，坐在白汤的热气后面。

尹昉坐在红汤这一边。

四分之一的筷子插进白汤，插到底，捏着筷子的拇指被热气烫红。筷子在锅底刮了一圈。四分之一捞起来一筷子肉。

肉煮过了。四分之一将肉甩进放满了麻酱的碗里。

尹昉不说话。

四分之一：那个人是谁？

尹昉：是一个模特。

四分之一：你能找到他吗？

四分之一没有喝酒。他像喝了酒一样絮絮叨叨起来，不停地说做这一行的风险。尹昉叫了一个油碟。四分之一说到他很想和尹昉的大伯做这单生意。他说尹昉的大伯说家里这一辈最会做事的是尹昉。四分之一说着说着委屈起来。他跷的左腿，放下来，换成右腿，侧腹绷出来一半枪的轮廓。

四分之一：杀了他。他不死我不放心。

尹昉没有说话。四分之一开始说之前自己多想一走了之，考虑到尹昉的大伯才留下来，自己多么不容易。

尹昉被他说得头很疼。这笔生意是大伯交给他办的，他不怕丢人，怕大伯以为他故意搞砸。

四分之一被火锅的热气熏得流了泪，眼眶红红，吸了一下鼻子。

尹昉想应该怎么杀黄景瑜，想来想去像面对一张空白的纸作画，不知道从哪里下笔。他想象大伯会怎么除掉自己，发现比想象杀黄景瑜更有现实感。

四分之一摔掉筷子。他站起来，跌跌撞撞，摇摇晃晃：尿、尿尿。

尹昉一个人就着红汤吃了一会，嘴唇辣肿了。

四分之一没回来，尹昉心里有个地方突突地跳了一下。他留下钱结账，从别的客人背后挤出去，挤到侧门外。外面的小巷背着街，灯光从巷子口来，雾把两侧墙壁打湿，灯光映在上面。

城市发出来的声音远远的又近近的，人，车，音乐，后厨师傅在炒底料，干花椒过油，噼啪直蹦，水浇进去，刺啦，油脂浮上来，红通通的辣油汪在汤的表面，辣椒和花椒的气味，汤咕噜咕噜滚起来，肥牛肉片在中间收缩，吱吱地响，玻璃杯的杯口撞到玻璃杯的杯口，液体激荡，锵。

有个声音夹在里面。

一下，一下，石捶击编擎，水果刀戳肋骨。

光线昏暗，尹昉看见一个轮廓。他想象刀破开皮肤，割断肉，没有找到正确的位置，刀磕到骨头，拔出来，插进去，锵，锵。

巷子的地面淌着泔水，七色灯光映亮上面的油污，火锅店的味道与巷子的味道混在一起变得复杂而刺鼻，掺进去一丝不易察觉的甜腥。

刀尖垂着一颗将坠未坠的血。

琉璃钟，琥珀浓，小槽酒滴真珠红。

锵。

手动了一下，从肋骨间剜出一个金属做的东西，然后高大的轮廓展开，灯光被墙壁与地面折射后照亮他的耳朵和下面颌骨连着颈子的地方。

尹昉点着一根烟。灯光照不到他站的地方，烟在他手指间翕动，像黑夜里的流萤。

那个人看过来。

他好像笑了一下，嘴唇下亮起两个小小的点，随即熄灭。他冲尹昉挥挥手。

尹昉没有冲他挥手。火星在黑暗中明明灭灭。

他转身，走开。

尹昉走出来。四分之一的尸体冒着热气，软绵绵地倒在墙边。他的胸口有一个洞，裤子解开，阴茎袒露在外面，手里握着自己的枪，硝烟味还在。

尹昉用力嗅了一口，硝烟的味道，火锅底料的味道，垃圾的味道，尿的味道，劣质酒精和地沟油的味道，牛肉、羊肉、人肉的味道，血的味道。应该有别的味道，他没能捕捉到。

他的大脑在转动，四分之一死了，会有人找他的，警察也会找他，大伯那里需要他做出交代。

他想着这些麻烦，吐出一口烟，哼起了歌。

他买了最早的一班船。坐船比坐火车或者坐飞机慢，查得最松。他刚好在旅行社有熟人。

船从两江交汇处的码头出发，没多久将碧绿的江水抛在身后。褐黄色的江面蜿蜒向前。尹昉对这条航线没有新鲜感，别的乘客聚在船尾看船桨搅起来的浪，他坐在船头露天的长凳上吹风。

江面上吹来的风不清新，有江水的气味。江里有生活和工业的废水，还有尸体，各种尸体，沉在江底，养活食腐的鱼。

一个人在他身边坐下。

尹昉说：你怎么上来的？

黄景瑜大惊小怪，四处看看，伸出一根食指抵着嘴唇：嘘——我溜上来的。

尹昉问：你跟踪我？

从哪里开始跟踪？戈壁。黄景瑜一直跟着他，嘴巴周围一圈的胡子冒出来了，长了眼袋，脸颊浮肿，下巴和脖子连成一片。

黄景瑜点头：嗯。

尹昉问：跟着我干嘛？

他要杀黄景瑜。

黄景瑜理直气壮：我喜欢你啊。

尹昉在他这一辈里算谨慎警觉，直到火锅店才发现黄景瑜。他认为黄景瑜很厉害。

中午吃饭时黄景瑜不见了。下午船靠岸，尹昉付钱买了景点的门票，随游客沿着山道慢慢挪动。吃完晚饭他又去船头吹风，这个时候船头的人不少，三两成群看两岸为了游客点亮的焰火。

尹昉说：饿了吧？

黄景瑜不知道什么时候冒出来，站在他旁边，手抓着围栏，委屈：嗯。

尹昉递给他一个塑料袋，里面是他在岸上买的面包：吃吧。

黄景瑜撕开包装袋，拿起一个囫囵塞进嘴里，一点不猜疑。

尹昉没有买水，他对黄景瑜说：你等等。

船上的晚餐是自助的，他去讨了两碗汤，回到船头将其中一碗递给黄景瑜。

汤装在塑料碗里，汤水清，一星蛋花在中间飘。

黄景瑜吸一下鼻子，簌簌地喝掉了半碗。

尹昉捧着汤暖手。岸边的山庞大，沉默，卧着，将爪子伸到黑色江水中，流下来的灯光仿佛它的伤口。

月亮摇摇晃晃地缀在天上，陷在山的皮毛里，被云雾吞掉一半。哪座山寺的钟声远远地传过来，黄景瑜在侧耳听。

他的耳朵朝外翻，像猴子。

尹昉低头喝了一口汤。汤只有咸味。他闻到了夜晚江水的腥气。

他说：是慈云寺。

黄景瑜的回答跌宕起伏：哦——————

不是的。慈云寺不只一座，最近的一座不是最有名的那一座，离这里有一百多公里。

黄景瑜说：那我睡哪啊？

尹昉不戳破他在船上藏了一天的事，说：跟我睡一间。

黄景瑜笑笑的，鼻子笑得皱起来，冲他挤挤眼，喝干剩下来的半碗汤。

尹昉订的是标准间，准备一个人睡，要的是大床。黄景瑜来了，洗了澡，借尹昉的剃须刀刮了胡子，两个人一起躺在大床上。

他背对着尹昉。借着夜灯的光，尹昉看见他的耳朵下面有一颗痣，再往下，脖子上又有一颗痣。尹昉想伸手去碰一碰，呼出来暖和的气，应该落在上面了。

黄景瑜突然翻过身。

他说：尹老师。

尹昉的身体绷紧，精神放松。黄景瑜身上的某处藏着刀。用不着刀，他徒手就可以杀掉尹昉吧。

黄景瑜说：尹老师，我睡不着，能把夜灯关上吗？

开关在尹昉这一边，他应声，伸手关掉夜灯。

骤然降临的黑暗中，在他对面伏着一个轮廓。轮廓伸出来一只手，碰到尹昉的手，两个人手上的茧挨在一起。

黄景瑜说：尹老师，你卖的是枪吗？

尹昉说：嗯。

黄景瑜说：我不爱用枪。

尹昉好奇，黄景瑜说：但是我喜欢收集子弹。

他抓起尹昉的手去碰他的裤子口袋，热，烫，有一个小小的硬的东西，滑，凉。

尹昉颤了一下。

黄景瑜说：尹老师，我能搂着你吗？

他不等尹昉答话，挪过来，将尹昉搂住。

他的喉咙里溢出一声满足的喟叹。

他双腿间热热硬硬的那一块烙在尹昉的大腿根上，让尹昉的血液加速，毛孔像泡热水一样舒张开，觉得暖和，安心。

黄景瑜低低地说：睡吧。

他们这样相拥着睡去了。

第二天两个人一起醒了，黄景瑜的呼吸很快，眼睛锃亮，说：我先用厕所。

他跳下床跑进卫生间，关上门。尹昉听到水声，然后是他熟悉的声音，手握着双腿间的器官捋动，男孩发出沉闷的喉音。

他听得入迷。阳光很好，从床头散开的窗帘间洒进来。江水拍打船身，被螺旋桨搅起泡泡，哗啦啦，哗啦啦。

他褪下自己的裤子，靠在床头，握住阴茎打起来。

阳光照亮他逐渐挺立起来的器官，顶端泌着湿液，他用声音去应和卫生间里的人的声音，喉咙和鼻子发出来的声音逐渐加重，手的动作变快，湿液溅开打湿腿间的毛发，被太阳一照，莹莹发亮。

就好像是阳光在抚慰他，温暖他，催动他身体里的快感，将他推上高峰。

他闷哼一声，射了，精液喷到大腿，还有几滴落在他肚子上。阴茎吐着最后一点白色浊液，他惬意地呼出一口气，拉过床头柜上的纸巾擦拭腿间。

黄景瑜从卫生间出来，尹昉正在将揉成团的纸巾扔进垃圾桶。

黄景瑜的态度变得更亲昵，他凑到尹昉身边，用肩膀碰碰尹昉。他个子很高，弯着腰完成这个动作。尹昉拍拍他的背，问：去不去看白帝城？

黄景瑜点头。

尹昉付了两个人的门票，黄景瑜跟在他身后，像他带的小朋友。没有人发现黄景瑜是溜上来的。他们一起走过廊桥，江水汩汩而流。黄景瑜走在尹昉身边，双手插进卫衣的口袋，一路上被许多男的女的老的少的观望。

廊桥的尽头竖着诸葛亮的塑像，黄景瑜装模作样：大江东去浪淘尽——

尹昉笑眯眯地看着他。

两人拾级而上，逐渐没进一团团树影里。供拍照的高台上人很多，尹昉不喜欢挤，和黄景瑜两个人站在岔路另一边的台阶上。喧闹被树阻隔，减弱，模糊。

黄景瑜说：怎么没有猿猴？

尹昉想早就没有了。

他指着黄景瑜的耳朵说：这里不是有一只吗？

黄景瑜作势将手拢到嘴边，冲着远处的栏杆外面嚎：嗷——————呜——————

喧闹升高了一些，游人们好奇狼嚎是哪里来的。

尹昉笑着伸手抓住黄景瑜放在嘴边的手，两个人的手指缠在一起。

逛完景点到中午了，巴士载他们回县城。黄景瑜让尹昉不要跟着大部队，要介绍他去一家店吃东西。

他牵着尹昉的手在路上走，两个男人牵手，大大方方，坦荡荡。他们拐进沿街的小路，七拐八弯，穿过住宅区，黄景瑜指着一间窄窄脏脏的门脸，说：就是那里。

他牵着尹昉进去，和店里的人打了个招呼，对方没有理他。他们坐下，尹昉翻阅油乎乎的菜单，黄景瑜抢过去，说：我来点。

他招呼店员，很快点好了一个汤三个菜。

尹昉看他，他说：我在这里打过工。

尹昉不信，他叫人查过黄景瑜，从北方来，在南方工作，应该没有来过中部。

菜很快上来。尹昉祖籍湖南，喜欢吃辣。黄景瑜看来吃不得辣，咬开一个抄手，嘶哈嘶哈一会，吞下去半个，喝一口饮料，吞下去另半个。

尹昉给他倒饮料。

黄景瑜咬着筷子说：我喜欢小馄饨。

可怜巴巴的。尹昉说：我也喜欢。

他在北方待了好几年，口味已经变了。黄景瑜给他讲自己住的租屋弄堂口卖的小馄饨，放虾皮，蛋皮，切进去紫菜，滚烫鲜香的一碗，买了提着走在路上，心是幸福的。

他讲自己贪省事，天天吃路边的拉面，几个店来回倒腾着吃。

他讲弄堂里潜伏了一窝野猫，开春生了小猫，清楚他的作息，聚在他家门口等着他出来把厨余扔给它们。

尹昉问：你会做饭？

黄景瑜说：会啊，我当年在这里是负责切墩的。

他讲自己炖了一锅咖喱放在冰箱里，临时有活，回去之后发现咖喱长毛了。

他说：我用的是炸弹，很小，容易做，比一个小罐装的妮维雅还小，放在他的驾驶座下面，到时间引信自动触发，嘣。

他配合声音做手势，手指打开，分开向两侧落下，托起来一团不存在的火光。

邻桌坐着一对年轻情侣，其中的女生偷偷往他们这里看。

尹昉回头朝她笑，他长得年轻，像大学生，适合骗人，说：我们是话剧社的。

女生将信将疑。

因为尹昉的脸后面总像藏着另一张脸，神秘、渺远。他是雅努斯，出城的士兵抬起头，看见他的一张脸，知道还有另一张，但是极少有人能看到。赴了死地的士兵不再回来。

黄景瑜不一样，他像一个万花筒，裹着一个看似肤浅的漂亮的壳子 。他像一汪清水那么清，映着圆圆的月亮，醉酒人以为能从浅浅的水里将月亮捞起来，翻下船去，淹死了。

漂亮怎么会是肤浅的？尹昉不忿地想道。

他想掰开黄景瑜的口，将头探进去，看尽里面的光怪陆离。他愿意让黄景瑜的牙齿抵住自己的咽喉。

他想伸进去手，在里面搅一搅，牵出长长的有腥味的唾液。

他咬下筷子夹的动物内脏，红油汤汁与肉汁飙出来，烫在他口腔的内壁上。

两个人吃了不少，最后还剩小半盘菜。黄景瑜叫人来将菜打包，尹昉结账，把打包好的菜推给黄景瑜。

黄景瑜推回给他：你拿着吧。

尹昉推回去：你拿着，路上吃。

他们走到店外，走到了一个岔路口。

尹昉说：找你的人快来了。

他报的信，小叔派的人。

黄景瑜抓着装在塑料袋里的一次性饭盒，老大不情愿：哦。

他说：那你亲亲我。

不等尹昉回话，他又说：那我亲亲你吧。

尹昉凑过去，扭过头，露出来颀长颈子上的动脉和脸。

黄景瑜凑过来，在他脸颊上轻轻地亲了一下。

嘴唇很热，带着红油的味道。

黄景瑜哼哼唧唧：那我走了。

他迈开步子走出去，转回来，塑料袋挂在手腕上，冲尹昉挥挥手。

尹昉冲他挥挥手，看着男孩被午后的阳光洒满全身，融进熙熙攘攘的街景里。

脸颊上被亲过的地方热热的，红油味的。

他转身，往江边走。两岸的山壁笔直插进江水里，像劈出来的，一丛丛毛茸茸的树覆盖在上面。船开了，两岸没有猿声，千里江陵一日还。桃花潭水深不及千尺，潭底沉着尸体，还有许多许多食腐的鱼。

到下一个港口，他下船，搭汽车去省会，换了三班火车回老家。小叔说：不好办，你大伯怕不会放过你。

小叔说：他一直对你不放心，也对我不放心，你是他侄子，他不好下手，等的就是这个机会。

小叔说：你自己想吧，想好了也不用告诉我。

尹昉买了一张去上海的高铁票。

黄景瑜来高铁站接他，老远叫他：尹老师，这里！

他背着包走过去，黄景瑜一把拥住他，单纯又热烈：走，住我家。

他带尹昉回家，弄堂口没有卖绉纱馄饨的，有老奶奶开的蔬菜销售站和连锁便利店。黄景瑜去买菜，老奶奶坐在门外看电视：景瑜啊，回来了？

黄景瑜自己扫码结账，说：对，回来了，这次我赚了一万块钱。

老奶奶有口音：一万块多伐？景瑜有出息。我孙子老有出息……

黄景瑜一一应声，临别时说：阿婆我走了。

老奶奶说：哎呀景瑜，你回来了？

他又进便利店买了一些东西，和蔬菜放在一起，满满的一袋子。他牵着尹昉的手。野猫又出来了，跟在他们后面，也许明白尹昉是一起的，蹑脚走过来用尾巴勾了他的脚踝一下。

尹昉低头看它。它是只小猫，奶奶的，杂色毛皮大眼睛。他不能摸它，沾上人类气味的小猫也许会被母猫抛弃。但是它可以来亲近他，蹭他。这怎么算呢？野猫是野生的狡猾动物。

黄景瑜租的房子在一楼，带门口三平米见方的一片空地，永远浸着一股潮气。

他将买好的菜提进厨房，边招呼：尹老师坐啊。

尹昉打量屋子。他设想过杀手的房子会是什么样，应该是腐朽的，黑暗的，或者是冰冷的。黄景瑜的房子不大，很干净，有点缺乏人气。向着空地的那面纱门正迎着光，满室黄澄澄暖融融。

他在屋里转了一圈，发现缺乏人气是因为没有什么杂物。他问黄景瑜：你收集的子弹呢？

黄景瑜正在厨房里刮鱼鳞，指示他去找客厅角落的柜子。

尹昉从柜子最下层翻出一个盒子，是那种老的饼干盒，有一股锈味。他打开饼干盒，里面装着大半盒子弹，除了锈味还有别的味道，奇怪，腐烂，很多子弹上有污渍。

尹昉拿着盒子去给黄景瑜看：都锈了。

黄景瑜抽空看了一眼，拨出来他最近一次放进去的那颗，问尹昉：子弹上的血应该怎么洗掉？

尹昉说：我查一查。

他拿手机查如何洗掉金属上的血渍。黄景瑜在斩鱼。

他找出来一个盆，问：你家有小苏打吗？

黄景瑜说：我腾不出手，你过来，我告诉你。

尹昉走进厨房，黄景瑜告诉他小苏打放在哪个橱柜的哪一层。

小苏打加热水调成糊，尹昉坐在纱门前将子弹一颗一颗裹上糊，放在铺好的报纸上排列整齐。糊完最后一颗，他拿起第一颗，用旧牙刷蘸热水轻轻地刷。

秋天午后的阳光很热，他干了一会活就出汗了，干脆把外套脱掉，过一会把衬衣也脱掉，穿着一件白背心刷子弹，下身是牛仔裤，脚上套着黄景瑜翻箱倒柜找出来的拖鞋。

黄景瑜举着削皮削了一半的萝卜跑出来，说：尹老师小心别着凉啊。

尹昉大汗淋漓：不会。

黄景瑜过一会又跑出来，把拿报纸包住的鱼杂放在门口，召唤野猫来吃。

那只小猫趁纱门没来得及关跑进来，绕着尹昉转。尹昉怕它碰到小苏打，赶它：出去，出去。

小猫喵喵叫，趁黄景瑜进门的空隙溜出去。

黄景瑜来来回回好几趟，把余出来的食物分给野猫。纱门开了关关了开，黄景瑜从尹昉脚边一次次经过，裤腿打到尹昉翘起来的脚。

他炖了一锅萝卜鱼汤，汤色奶白，又加进去从便利店买的关东煮，汤色变得奇怪了，味道挺香。

尹昉尝了一口，赞美：好吃。

黄景瑜得意地说：我可会做菜了。

他还买了几个熟食，两个人就着萝卜鱼关东煮汤吃熟食，配凉水。他们都不喝酒。电视里在放重播的西游记，插播的广告说吴语。

黄景瑜说：尹老师，你想抽烟就抽吧。

尹昉摇头：我没有烟瘾。

黄景瑜说：我以前有，戒了。

尹昉咬萝卜。比起鱼他更喜欢吃萝卜，说：怎么戒的？

黄景瑜说：练柔术。

真的吗？

孙悟空变作一枚枣核，骗羊力大仙下了油锅。羊肉煎得滋滋响，好像能隔着荧幕传过来香味。

尹昉偷偷咽口水，拿装鱼汤的碗挡住自己的脸。

黄景瑜连着吃了好几碗，叹一口气：不能再吃了，好可惜啊。

尹昉问：为什么？

黄景瑜说：萝卜吃多了放屁。杀人的时候怎么能一直放屁呢？

他的语气夸张。尹昉呛在汤里，盒盒盒地笑。

汤喝到了晚上，熟食彻底放凉了。黄景瑜家的客厅和卧室是一间，电视摆在中间。桌子拖到了床边，两个人并排盘腿坐在床上，不知道谁先靠近，两个人接了吻。

萝卜和鱼，熟食和凉水，摆在纱门前晾着的子弹和小苏打。

尹昉咬着黄景瑜的下巴，说：杀了我大伯。

黄景瑜说：好啊。

他们不再交谈。生意的事不放在做爱时谈。

尹昉没有和男人做过，他问黄景瑜，黄景瑜也没有。他们拿黄景瑜的笔记本电脑查男人和男人怎么做，浏览器已翻墙，点到了GV，两个人一起观摩，黄景瑜学里面的动作。

尹昉已经脱光了，说：这可行吗？

黄景瑜说：试试吧。

他们又接了一个吻。黄景瑜给尹昉扩张，尹昉帮黄景瑜戴套子。尹昉张开腿，黄景瑜往他的两瓣臀肉中间的缝插进去，进入很困难，他们接了好多好多吻，黄景瑜握着尹昉的阴茎，流下来的湿液被涂在撑开的皱褶上。

尹昉喘气：你好大。

黄景瑜亲亲他，问他：还好吗？

尹昉点头。黄景瑜继续往里进，进到深处，睾丸挤在尹昉的屁股上。尹昉觉得奇怪，他不难受，也不舒服，身体里有别人的东西，他不排斥，这样插进来不动也没关系。

黄景瑜问：我能动吗？

尹昉说：试一试？

黄景瑜开始慢慢地动，器官插在尹昉的身体里面摩擦他的内部。做爱是舒服的吗？尹昉被顶得一颤一颤，他的腿在发抖。他呼气，阴茎在黄景瑜的手中硬起来。黄景瑜插进来，在他的肠道深处转圈，找他舒服的位置。尹昉的腿在空中踢，他叫：景瑜！

黄景瑜抓住他的手，把他拉起来。坐位让阴茎进到更深处。尹昉摆腰，他的身体和黄景瑜的身体撞在一起，阴茎挤在两个人腰腹间。

他说：你摸摸我。

黄景瑜给他打手枪，配合插他的节奏。尹昉搂住黄景瑜的脖子。他把自己交给黄景瑜了，什么都不思考。肌肤贴在一起，屁股啪啪啪地拍着胯。他埋头亲黄景瑜耳朵下面的痣，黄景瑜脖子上的痣。

他告诉黄景瑜：我要射了。

黄景瑜将他放下，抽出自己的阴茎。他低头亲尹昉的肚子，腹肌结实，有一点点软肉，上面糊着液体。他从肚子慢慢地亲上去，亲乳头，两具身体摩擦在一起，阴茎碰到阴茎，两个人的手交缠着握住彼此，他们接吻，射在一处。

黄景瑜伏在尹昉耳畔，问他：还能来吗？

尹昉喘息着说：等一会吧。

他爬到桌边吃了一块冷掉的鱼。电视开始播晚间剧场。他问黄景瑜：杀我大伯要多少钱？

黄景瑜坐起来：你等等啊。

他下床去找自己的手机，找到之后当着尹昉的面打开朋友圈往下翻，翻了好久，翻到一张图片。

上面是个人信息，联系方式，薪酬标准。

尹昉说：你叫Johnny啊？

他又说：你给我换个分组吧。

黄景瑜把他加进能看到这条朋友圈的分组。尹昉联系人给黄景瑜打订金。

黄景瑜说：钱到了。

尹昉想在网上办事真快，答：嗯。

他凑过去窝在黄景瑜怀里，拿鱼味的舌头舔脖子，像尝过腥味的猫。

黄景瑜的手指钻进他屁股里，模仿操干的动作抽插。

他们又做了一次。黄景瑜从尹昉的背后进入，半跪着干他。尹昉有点恍惚，黄景瑜在他的肚子下面垫了一个枕头，是黄景瑜唯一的枕头。他的阴茎在黄景瑜唯一的枕头里乱戳。他一下一下地哀哀叫，不是春天，否则野猫会来应和他。

黄景瑜射在他屁股上。他侧过头。黄景瑜将他的腿拉高，拉得很高，侧躺在自己怀里，插进去。尹昉的腿根疼，生气了，手往后掐黄景瑜的脸，手指插进那张口中，手指刮到牙床，牵出来唾液。

他被插着到了高潮。黄景瑜起床去丢安全套，回来搂住他，盖上被子。两个人躺在涂了很多精液的床上，枕着被尹昉的阴茎戳过的枕头睡觉。

黄景瑜醒得很早。尹昉还困着，他第一次被男人干，身体多少会不适，觉得疲累。

黄景瑜神清气爽，在屋子里忙活着，收拾，洗碗，出去了一趟买回来早餐放在床边的桌子上，低头亲亲尹昉的脸。

尹昉支起头亲亲他的脸：走了？

黄景瑜站直，迎着早晨的阳光笑，虎牙扣住下嘴唇，长长的眼睛里亮亮的光落在尹昉身上。

他说：我上北边杀人去了。

意气风发，王孙公子，十步杀一人，千里不留行。

或者少年侠客，朝嫌剑光静，暮嫌剑花冷。

其实杀了人后最好远远地逃开，躲进山林里，不停地逃。

尹昉点点头。

他睡到晌午，冷掉的早餐放在微波炉里加热。他将弄脏了的被子和床单摊开来，拆掉枕套。没有时间洗了，只能留给黄景瑜，如果他还会回来的话。

野猫坐在门外，见他出门站起来，见他手上空空再趴下。那只小猫跟了他一段，最后在弄堂口停住，拿爪子洗脸，叫：喵~

他坐飞机回去，刚好赶上小叔要他去参加的一个公益活动，不是办在老家，在不远的另一个城市。他要避嫌。

他心不在焉，身体还迟钝着，和人客套时打不起精神。他想着黄景瑜，不是想大伯死了没，是想男孩的脸，那么好看的脸，还有身体，脚、腿和腰，腰很细，黄景瑜说自己的腹肌都要成一块了，肩膀很厚。尹昉很喜欢。

他在自助餐会里捱着，喝一点点酒，闲聊，不时陷入到沉默中。好几个想和他搭上的人见状走了。他穿着西装站在餐台边，觉得领结正勒住他的脖子。

放在裤子口袋里的手机震了一下。

他抬起头。黄景瑜站在大厅外面的花园里，从一颗龙舌兰后面探出头。

他冲尹昉挥挥手。

尹昉也冲他挥挥手，旁边巨大的水晶花樽倒映出来尹昉的脸，是一张像小孩子一样露出门牙的笑脸。

尹昉随便找了一个借口告辞。黄景瑜在外面等他，脖子缩在衣领里。他伸出手牵住尹昉，手有点凉，上面应该有血味。

尹昉与他牵着手走在花园中，手前后摆荡，两个人像谈恋爱的中学生，像一起溜出来玩的小孩。

车停在外面，是尹昉那次开去戈壁的车。车顶捆着一件一人长的黑色行李。黄景瑜溜上驾驶座，打开副驾驶的门，尹昉坐进去。

夜已经深了，车往城外开，要开七个小时。尹昉带了一件厚外套，披在身上，看着窗外的景色。车驶出市区，驶进另一个市区，黄景瑜停下来买了一杯咖啡。尹昉在这座城市生活了几年，为他大伯卖命，他一直觉得这座城市不是自己的。今天的这座城市依然不是他的。

车又驶出城，他困顿，半睡半醒着。不知不觉中车又开到了高速上，车窗外的荒原一望无际，在遥远的地方沉着山脊的影子。天穹无垠，垂悬着月与星，车被扣在正中间，好像无法开出去，并没有移动。一切成了无谓。尹昉侧过头看黄景瑜，鲜活又真实，所以他也是真实的。或者没有什么是真实的。没有关系。山河天眼里，世界法身中。

他们驶向一团暖光。黄景瑜摇下车窗付过路费，冷风蹿进来，尹昉抖了一下。

黄景瑜凉凉的手碰碰他的脸：没事吧？

尹昉侧过来蹭蹭他的手指：嗯。

车从收费站开出去，黄景瑜凑过来和尹昉接吻。

在暗沉无光的夜色里，他们是两个谎话连篇，互相猜忌的爱人。

下到国道，黄景瑜没有走往景区的入口，拐进一条小路。

路边丛生的植物渐渐减少，被黑夜裹着的是起伏连绵的沙地。黄景瑜推醒尹昉，指给他看：我在那里埋过一个人。

驶出一段，他指着另一个地方：我在那里也埋过一个人。

尹昉想到黄景瑜家里没有杂物，并不是，他把整个世界当作家，在里面做摆设，天为盖，地为庐，天地一逆旅，多浪漫啊。

他想着，凑过去和黄景瑜接吻。

他们驶向更远处，越过沙丘，停在一处有水声的地方。这个地方选得很好。尸体会随着沙地流动滚进地下暗河的河道，没有人可以找到。

黄景瑜停车，让引擎继续发动，凑过来，没有接吻，亲了亲尹昉的眼睛。

尹昉的眼皮上有颗痣，黄景瑜在那里亲了亲。

他说：你不用下车，我来。

他从后座拿过尹昉见他背过的那个长条形的包，背在背上。车顶行李架上的尸体落下来，被他扛在肩膀上。他的背宽而厚，尹昉看得心满意足。

天快要亮了，黄景瑜得抓紧。他飞快地挖开沙地，挖出来的沙子会慢慢落回去，他很有经验，选择沙子不厚有泥土的地方。

天边泛起玫瑰的颜色，第一缕晨光正在攀过山脊。尹昉想那是他的名字，日初明。

黄景瑜将尸体踢进坑中。尹昉看着他。第一缕晨光即将照耀他爱的男孩。他的手放在手套箱里，里面的暗格藏着一把枪。车是小叔安排的，枪是小叔放的。他杀掉黄景瑜是为大伯报仇，无可指摘，小叔可以拿这件事邀功。他裹着那件从黄景瑜家里拿的厚外套。他的座位下应该有一颗炸弹吧，比小罐装的护肤品还小，不用等到时间，黄景瑜按下开关引信即会触发。黄景瑜很聪明，杀了他，没有人再可以找到黄景瑜。

这不是赌注，不是赌他的和黄景瑜的手指哪一个更快，不是赌他会绽开，变成碎片，还是黄景瑜会倒下，和大伯的尸体一起滚进暗河里。不是赌谁更粗心。不是赌谁更沉不住气。这是爱情。他要做的只是抬起手，保险已经打开，撞锤等着击发。他只需要开枪。I brought you my bullet, you brought me your love.

而他还没有决定。

还没有。


End file.
